wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 3, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The November 3, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 3, 2014 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Episode summary Tyson Kidd vs Sheamus Dealing with a neighbor from the North while preparing for a foe from the East proved to be too much for Sheamus. The nigh-unbeatable U.S. Champion who suffered a technicality-coated loss to Tyson Kidd — he of the cats and facts — thanks to a questionable if effective strategy by the former WWE Tag Team Champion. After a lengthy back-and-forth battle wherein Irishman adapted Kidd’s submission-style game and Kidd responded with hard-hitting kicks in the vein of the Celt, Kidd used his wife, Natalya, as a human shield to capture a last-second count-out victory following a brawl outside the ring. A Brogue Kick immediately following the bell ensured swift comeuppance, but the loss still ensured Sheamus would go into his WWE Network title defense at a deficit. Regardless of track record, that’s hardly an enviable position to be in. Emma vs Nikki Bella Having an assistant seems to suit Nikki Bella in a way having a sister never quite did. The “Total Divas” star has not only been a villainess of the highest order since forcing her sister into servitude, but she’s also found a way to get inventive with the power she holds over poor Brie Bella. Nikki didn’t force Brie to interfere in her match against Emma like she did last week; her contest was sewn up in short order with a Rack Attack to the feisty Australian beauty. But the No. 1 contender to the Divas Championship did force Brie to do some dirty work for her nonetheless and slap reigning titleholder AJ Lee, who was seated at commentary, across the face. The champ didn’t exactly split hairs over why Brie laid hands on her; instead, she simply laid waste to the subservient Bella and gave chase to “Cinder-Bella,” who, with Brie in her corner, may just get her glass slipper yet. Zack Ryder vs Rusev As if the ignominy of being superkicked by his own bro wasn’t enough for Zack Ryder, the Internet Champion also found himself eating an Accolade for good measure in his return to WWE’s main stage. Considering Ryder possibly found himself facing Rusev on Raw as a result of a tweet in support of John Cena, The Ultimate Broski had a bit of extra oomph in his fight. He found himself ensnared in The Super Athlete’s submission, though, after a gusty but ineffective campaign against the Russian. Is the U.S. Title Rusev’s next conquest? Sheamus vs Rusev Vladimir Putin himself likely couldn’t have dreamed up a better night for Rusev. The Super Athlete not only displayed his dominance over one former U.S. Champion, but he also relieved current titleholder Sheamus of the championship in a post-Raw match that aired exclusively on WWE Network. A victory over The Celtic Warrior is as rare a commodity as any in WWE, yet Rusev didn’t flinch one bit from Sheamus’ famous fists, rendering the Irishman’s brawling style ineffective as the contest wore on. It was only when Rusev went to the ground that Sheamus was able to create separation and mount one final offensive burst, countering the Accolade into White Noise and setting up for a Brogue Kick. Sheamus’ signature kick not only missed his mark, but it also left Sheamus vulnerable for two kicks to the head and a second Accolade attempt. Sheamus kept his perfect no-tapout record intact, though his loss of consciousness handed Rusev the stars-and-stripes title all the same. Results * Singles Match: Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated Sheamus via countout * Singles Match: Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Emma * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Zack Ryder via submission * WWE Network Exclusive, Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Sheamus © by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:AJ Lee Category:Episode featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes